


That Old Last Name Thing

by biscuitsandjam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Bartenders, Confused!Cas, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired By Tumblr, Jigsaw Puzzles, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Oneshot, References to Shakespeare, Repetition, Sunrises, Surprises, idk - Freeform, kind of, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitsandjam/pseuds/biscuitsandjam
Summary: They meet her on a hunt. She brings a few things to light. Castiel learns that he has a last name.





	That Old Last Name Thing

They meet her on a hunt. She is loud and friendly and direct. Castiel immediately likes her. She asks them back the next night. Castiel takes one look at his boys, flushed with laughter, and accepts. She smiles at him and he smiles back. He leads Sam and Dean away as they wave back at her.

The next night, they come back to the bar. She is working again. Sam says his hellos and goodbyes, he has things to do in the morning and knows if he stays longer he won’t leave. She pouts but hugs him. He has to come back to chat again before they leave, everyone agrees. Castiel thinks it won’t be hard on them.

She laughs with a smile and her dark skin almost glows in the low lights. Her mind is dynamic and so human. It does not surprise Castiel when he catches Dean looking at her for one beat too long. Curiosity, Dean says, but Castiel is not so naive. She calls him baby and he flashes a soft grin.

They stay late into the night. The bar has long since closed and the music has long since died. Castiel thinks he can still hear the strains of a violin somewhere. The sun is just peeking out to say hello. He is paying attention to the quiet light that’s filtering through the windows. She and Dean are chatting animatedly.

Maybe the softness of the wooden table they’re sat at is what surprises him. Maybe it’s the distant, floating feeling he has. Maybe it’s the words that involve him back in the conversation. Memories of old times come up, and he and Dean laugh. Castiel regales her with tales of history and claims that he took it in college.

Deep down, he knows what the most surprising part of the night is. It isn’t the kiss, it isn’t the tinkling laugh that says she knew all along, it isn’t even the gentle push to admit things that bubble up too often. She convinces him that she didn’t have any designs on Dean, that he had none on her. She remains staunchly convinced that their kiss changes nothing because they’ve been together for much longer than they think.

Castiel thinks she might be a prophet, Dean knows she just read their body language. She winks mysteriously. What a silly, human gesture. Castiel loves it, and knows he loves her. She is the embodiment of what he wishes he could be. When they say goodbye that morning, she pulls him aside. She hugs him tightly and tells him that his past does not define him. That she knows he is his own person, that she knows he loves with his entire soul. That this time, his love is not misplaced. He cries.

But he is getting ahead of himself. Before the kiss, the tears, the leaving. Before everything changed and nothing did. Before he knew what any of it meant. He was missing context. There was a reason, a catalyst, to this development. There was a puzzle piece that fell into place, creating a beautiful image. This was the most surprising part of the night.

_ He is pulled back into the conversation, her question is something he can answer. Shakespeare, you see, was a wily bastard. He meant everything and nothing, he wrote with contempt of his time and role. Think of _ that _ line from _ that _ play, the one about the rose. _

_ Oh! She exclaims, she jitters. That reminds me. I forgot to ask, what are yall's last names? I need to look you up when you leave. You first, she points to him. He stills. Last name? No one’s asked him his last name, ever. He doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t have one. Does he? He stares at her, frozen. What to say? _

_ Dean looks over at him, confused. He glances at her, slings an arm over Castiel’s shoulders, and grins. Winchester. Our last name is Winchester. She grins back. Y’all should get some rings to make that official. Dean blushes. Castiel is confused. Not what I meant, he mumbles softly. She laughs at him, softer than she has been. It sounds like a chime. Yes it is. Castiel is still confused. _

_ She winks at him. You two are so married. I can look at love in the face when I see it. Love? Well, yes. Of course. But marriage? He hadn’t realized it was like that. Castiel blinked. While they had been talking, the sun had managed to rise just enough more to make out their faces clearly. Dean wouldn’t look at him, he withdrew his arm. _

_ Oh, so it’s like that. She giggles. Winks at him again. Don’t worry, I won’t tell Sam. The sunrise reminds Castiel of a picture he had once seen, one broken up into many pieces. He had found the final piece of the sunrise puzzle under the table. It had surprised him, he hadn’t realized he had dropped anything. _

_ This surprised him, too. Feelings like he had been having did have words for them, he just didn’t think of them. They were under the table. Yes, it is like that. But not for long. He looks at Dean. We should get rings. Dean shakes his head. He is grinning. _

_ You don’t need a ring to be a part of my family. I don’t need a ring for anything, Castiel replies. Except that maybe then you’d stop hitting on bartenders. Dean laughs. You know, I wouldn’t be opposed. But it would have to be expensive. _

No, Castiel is not surprised by the kiss. He isn’t surprised by the marriage ceremony that she officiates. He isn’t surprised by the smiles and the looks and the feeling of truly belonging. He isn’t surprised at the beauty of the sunrise anymore. He isn’t surprised because it’s all happened before. He isn’t surprised because maybe Shakespeare was right, in his line about the rose.

Castiel is only surprised by one thing. Something that most people take for granted, but he never will. Something that only one person asked about, but he will tell as many people as he can until Dean gets tired of it. Castiel is only surprised by a single change in his life. The rest could have been expected. The rest were probably destined. Maybe this was, too. It is that old last name thing.

Castiel Winchester is how he introduces himself and how people know him. Not as a soldier, or a screwup, or even an angel. He has a place for himself, now. A word that describes him. Hunter, savior, lover. Winchester.

Yes, it’s that old last name thing that surprises him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one go, so if there are any mistakes it's on me. Feel free to comment on what you liked/hated. :D


End file.
